Jake Spirit Mode
Jake can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with gravity, empowering and energizing him and allowing Him to manipulate His qualities and efficiency. Depending on the type of energy that the object is infuse, it can posses a variety of abilities and be very effective in both offensive and defensive combat. He can convert their spiritual energy/life-force or those of others into any form of matter or energy for usage. Some users can cause their conversions to have certain properties such as healing. Jake can enter or has achieved oneness with their spiritual essence as well their mind, making them able to develop a high-level consciousness over bodily processes, as well as reduce stress and pain on the body. One is also able to detach oneself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of their abilities. He can manipulate light with darkness properties, darkness with light properties, or both light and darkness simultaneously. He is able to manipulate a fire of freezing temperatures, which would be capable of freezing the target with ice burns that are more severe than normal burns or both fire and ice simultaneously. Jake capable of utilizing magnetic, electromagnetic and gravitational forces all in unison for a quantity of effects. Enabling the push, pull, bending, straightening of electromagnetic fields as well as regular attraction/repulsion forces in conjunction with the subtle or intense manipulation of gravity fields for the purpose of changing and altering one's immediate surroundings, be it in a relatively small area of effect or a larger, vaster scale. By creating customized electromagnetic fields, users can create a personalized Effect Field where the laws of physics have little to no hold upon them. This can also take the form of creating a personalized gravitational field, bending and twisting light around them for invisibility, and spontaneous transport via the creation of Tachyon fields. The creation of materialized hard-light constructs is also possible via manipulation of the EM spectrum and other electromagnetic phenomenon. Various forces can be manipulated for varying purpose, from supportive, offensive, to even defensive. Precise control of these effects allow users to Transmute and manipulate cosmological forces for the purpose of conjuring and converting various resources can create, shape and manipulate plants, including wood, vines, plants, moss, and parts of the plants, such as leaves, seeds, roots, fruits and flowers. he can cause plants to grow, move/attack or even rise from the soil and "walk", mutate plants by rearranging DNA structure and revive withered or dead plants.Jake can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. can infuse objects (usually a weapon), beings or powers with fire, empowering and energizing them and allowing the user to manipulate their qualities and efficiency and use fire in various ways to attack. can create, shape and manipulate cosmic electrical energy, especially sprites and blue jets. can slice through, tear apart or rip out slivers and/or chunks of the space-time continuum, which is the very fabric of the realm in which the world exist in. Anything caught within the tear would suffer bifurcation. Due to the nature of the attack, it cannot be deflected nor blocked by conventional means. As the technique is a combination of Spatial and Temporal Slicing, it can slash through even those who possess Omnipresence. Since cutting the third dimension space only affects the targets within the present timeline, it would be meaningless if the target can exist in another timeline simultaneously; by slicing the space of all time, the technique will actually reach the target in all timeline of spatial existence. This injures, if not destroys, all the "time and space" the target possesses (past, present and future). Tears within the space-time continuum can become rifts, which can be potentially deadly to leave behind, as they tend to erase anything that comes into contact with it from all time, but can be useful for space-time portals, or be used as massive weapons and shields.Jake is able to generate and manipulate divine energy within him in a way that allows him to shape the exhaling of the effect. These shapes can include bursts, streams, spheres, even a mist of it from the mouth.